Sweet dreams
by angelellie96
Summary: Hermione drifts off to sleep in the common room after a long night of studying with Ron, what Hermione doesn't know is that she talks in her sleep...
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione are sitting in Gryffindor common room after a long night of studying, Ron is leaning against the chair glazing over at his charms text book.

Ron glances up from his textbook to peek at his best friend, he is shocked to see that Hermione has fallen asleep and is lightly snoring against the arm of the sofa.

'What time is it?' Ron thinks to himself as he glances up at the clock, 11:40pm.

Ron gently closed the textbook and peeked at Hermione once more, just as he reached over to wake her up she murmured something in her sleep, completely immersed in a dream.

'Ron' The words were music to Ron's ears, was she dreaming about him? What were they doing in the dream? Why him?

But quickly she repeated his name in her sleep 'Ron' and interrupted his train of thoughts, Ron sat completely still intrigued now at his best friends sleep talking and eager to hear more, especially his name.

'Ron, oh my aren't you muscly?'

'Muscly? She thinks I'm muscly?' Ron's face lit up with triumph at the fact that the endless hours of Quidditch training had finally paid off.

'So strong and sexy' Hermione murmurs and twists to the side

'Did she just say sexy? Hermione thinks I'm sexy?'

But before Ron could listen to Hermione any longer the clock chimed 12 and Hermione leapt awake.

'Ron, you… we… topless…. What happened? Why are we down here? Hermione glanced at Ron in shock and embarrassment.

'You feel asleep when we were studying, its 12pm we should probably go to bed' Ron quickly explains while trying to hide his elation at her dream.

'So we were studying before? Fully clothed?'

Ron giggled slightly and Hermiones cheeks blushed crimson ' I'm going to bed, goodnight Ron.'

Hermione then gathered her textbooks from the floor, gave Ron a quick glance and then scurried upstairs mortified at the night's events.

Ron felt like the happiest boy alive, he smiled contently while he walked to his dorm, in hope of a dream like Hermiones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

**Firstly, thank you so much if you are reading this. I wrote Sweet Dreams whilst sitting in my bedroom bored out of my brains and I got 3 reviews, I know that sounds stupid it's still only 3 but that's 3 more than 0! So thank you millions, if you are taking the time to read my nonsense it means a lot. **

**Secondly, I decided to write a second chapter to Sweet Dreams because the story is certainly unfinished and I thought it would be interesting to see what I can come up with. I found it very difficult to write in the third person, so this chapter will be written from Hermione's POV. Hope you enjoy it, even if you don't thank you again for reading. Xx**

I open my dorm room door gently, Lavender is a really light sleeper and I dread the thought of her waking up and quizzing me about tonight's events. Tonight's events, Tonight's events, 'OMG, Ron heard me dreaming about him, he's never going to speak to me again, things will be forever awkward between us and our friendship will be ruined all because of my midnight mumbling!'

I tip toe to the bathroom and lightly turn the door knob, once inside I splash cold water on my face hoping I can wash away my worries and fears. It's not that easy though, as I stare at my ordinary face in the mirror I can't help the tears racing down my cheeks. 'Ron will never look at me again, talk to me again, and make me laugh again. Ron will never be my friend again all because of my stupid feelings and big mouth.' I turn off the tap and creep into my bed, desperate for the comfort of worry free dreams.

'Maybe I can somehow explain to Ron that I wasn't dreaming about him in a weird, sexual way. That in my dream me, Him and Harry were in the Library studying and He decided to act like a troll. He climbed on the table and ripped off his school shirt and clambered around throwing books off the table in an aggressive manner. He pretended to kiss his muscles and seemed pleased with his new strength; I could pretend I was joining in with the fun by telling him how nice his muscles looked, how strong and large he looked… Oh what's the point he will never believe me, I will just have to face tomorrow like any other day and hope that Ron is too embarrassed to mention anything.'

I force my eyes closed and pray that my dreams do not include my best friend, it takes a while but soon enough I drift off.


End file.
